Spring Shocks
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: AHH!" Cloud screamed, Aeris didn't realise at first why he had screamed as girly as he did. -CloudxAeris- drabble, TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge!


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**#10 Spring**

The light crept from the curtains and slowly painted Aeris pale face with the yellow glow of the sunrise. She slowly stretched her arms out wide and opened her sleepy bright emerald eyes. She yawned and slowly pulled herself out of bed. Cracking her back while she stretched again.

She hated hotel beds, they where never comfy. Always hard, and had no shape to them. Even sleeping on the floor where more comfty then most of the hotel beds.

She then opened the curtains wide, and then opened the window for the fresh air. The view was lovely from this room, she could see perfect green fields blooming with Spring flowers. The birds also seemed as at peace as she was feeling, they where humming there perfect songs.

Looking at such nice sights made her feel thankful for the journey she was on with the others. She would of never been able to see such glorious sites otherwise.

She smiled, and decided to go downstairs to see what the rest was up too, if they where awake so early.

Just as she was walking towards the stairs down the corridor to her hotel room, she noticed a door already a jar.

Slowly she crept up to see who's room it belonged too, and she began to push the door ever so gently to peek in.

She didn't realise how open she pushed the door, and caused the person to turn around and stare at her opened mouthed.

"AHH!" Cloud screamed, Aeris didn't realise had first why he had screamed as girly as he did. She quickly noticed he covered his "man areas" with his hands, and her eyes followed this movement. He didn't have anything on expect for his boxers!

Her cheeks started to flush a light pink colour as she realised how embarrassed she felt and how much he must of too.

"OOPPPS!" She giggled, covering her mouth. She then quickly shut the door behind her and sped downstairs, with a huge grin of shyness on her face.

Cloud had never been so embarrassed, this was the first time any girl had even seen him with his top off never mind with only his boxers on!

His face turned a colour scarlet he didn't no ever existed, how the hell would he be able to speak to Aeris now?!

He quickly chucked all his clothes on that were scattered around the floor.

He could see the others faces in his head, especially Cid and Yuffie's. Giggling there heads off, nearly pissing themselves laughed. Oh they would never live this one down, unless he did something about it, and quick.

He quickly ran downstairs without a moment of thinking, nearly tripping up over the steps as he did. All he could think was trying to black mail Aeris, before the story got out.

He sighed and slowly started to calm down by the bottom step. He could never blackmail Aeris, that was too cruel. He would just have to act "cool" and "calm". Trying to prove to the others, it didn't bother him in the slightest. At least that way they would stop talking about it for as long.

He reached the floor with a thud and immediately started to look around downstairs in the hotel. It seemed that the others must have been asleep.

_THANK GOD! _Cloud thought to himself.

He could only see the beautiful brunette sitting on one of the sofa. He also couldn't make out any other noises of movements.

He slowy started to walk close to Aeris, dragging his legs to her. His knees where shaking, he was so nervous and embarrassed!

"Sorry about before..." He said shyly and continued to look towards the floor. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't have to look at her, or anywhere near her eyes for that matter.

Cloud slowly breathed deep, inhaling any precious air that would make him feel a little better and a little braver.

He slowly sat next to her, still uptight about the situation that had occurred before.

"Don't worry about!" She giggled, Cloud began to smile. He really thought she would have been insulted or of wanted to laugh about it. Most girls did about his appearance.

"I wont tell anyone!" She then put one of her fingers to the middle of her lip, which caught Cloud's perfect blue eyes and caused him to stare at her wonderful, perfect complex.

"Our secret." She giggled again, making him blush once more.

She then gracefully stood up and began to open the main hotel door. The hotel was rather old fashioned and rather stuffy, the fresh air felt wonderful against her skin, and also Cloud's.

"Anyway how can someone be upset or sad on the first day of Spring." She smiled, and laughed her perfect laugh. That made Cloud's heart melt, into a thousand pieces.

She slowly sat down on the doorstep and started to gaze into the wonderful surroundings that appeared in front, and around her.

"Thanks Aeris…" Her whispered softly and heavenly towards his angel.

"Your welcome." She called back, turning her face around staring peacefully towards him.


End file.
